Paper Plane
by SternenDisaster
Summary: And slowly the paper plane flew into the water. Sensual Pair (YukiRyo), major death


**A/N: Yo, I'm here, with an One Shot. I decided I will update something, when I want to. Meaning it could take some time.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

He smiled, as he saw the sunset. It's dull light falling on his face and telling him, that he lived another day enough long to see the sunset **.**

 _The sunset was reassuring._

People always, for some odd reason, thought, that he hated the sunset, because he would lose another day were he lived. He chuckled at that. These people didn't even realize, that they believed he would die. Why should he hate the sunset? It was a sign, that he lived at the end of the day and didn't die. That and the sundown was beautiful. It's light glowed a breathtaking orange, yellow and red mixture. The sunset was powerful. Even the sky itself adjusted to the sunset.

People really couldn't appreciate the beautiful things in this world.

 _'Then again...,'_ The boy thought, as he looked to his side. There on a chair sat a boy, with black hair, that shimmered emerald in the light. He wore simple clothes. A red T-shirt, blue jeans and not to forgot his treasured, white cap. The boy folded some paper and he was a bit curious what the boy planned to do with it.

"It's the sunset, isn't it?"

He blinked not excepting the boy to speak.

"I know, the sunset is gorgeous. It's normal to admire it. Though you look at it everyday."

He couldn't help to chuckle, which turned into soft laughter.

"Did I say something wrong?"

After taking a break, from the laughing he sighed and looked at his friend.

"No, though it's not only the sunset I find gorgeous here. I was looking at you, Ryoma."

"... The most gorgeous here, would be you, Seiichi."

And both laughed quietly.

* * *

It was a calm day and nonetheless he felt oddly unsettling. Something just alarmed him. Seiichi looked worryingly at Ryoma who folded again some paper. By now he knew, that the paper would end up as paper plane.

"Is something, Sei?"

He looked up at his lover and smiled at the sight, that awaited him. Ryoma looked bored at him. Or that was what others would think, but he knew better. Ryoma wasn't used to show emotion and affection too. But that was okay, because Seiichi could read it all.

 _Read it all in his eyes._

"Nothing," he said a he chuckled to himself.

People said that eyes were the mirrors to the soul. It was fun how perfect it described Ryoma.

"H-hey! What are you even chuckling about?"

As the capitan calmed down he smiled at his lover.

"It's nothing, really."

* * *

He could feel how the energy left his body. Left him lying pale and fragile.

 _Left him weak._

Weeks ago he knew something bad would happen, but he didn't realize, that his time was slowly drifting away. At first he found it frustrating. He grasped fast, that he would never be able to play tennis again. Never be the Capitan of his wonderful team again. Standing on a court and feel the excitement. Winning. But oddly he just couldn't cry. Shortly he realized, that he wouldn't see his family and friends again. He wouldn't able to meet them. Speak with them, laugh and cry...

 _...But the tears never came._

Before he could think more about it, something grabbed his hand. He looked up to see Ryoma looking at him, with lost, hopeless and sad eyes. Both of Ryoma's hands were holding his right hand, leaving the paper plane, that he made on this day, forgotten. Seiichi smiled weakly, as he laid his left hand on both of Ryoma's hands.

Both knew, what would happen soon.

The monitor beeped, but both didn't give it any attention anymore. Enduring all the pain, the capitan sat up and his left hand brushed against Ryoma's cheek. He whispered something to Ryoma and then kissed him.

He could feel it. The energy leaving his body.

And a moment later, Seiichi fell in his lover's awaiting arms.

Ryoma looked at his boyfriend and tears swelled up in his eyes. Some minutes later seven boys, all in Rikkai's school uniform, ran into the room.

* * *

A whole year passed and Ryoma looked down. 'Today, a year ago, Seiichi died,' were his depressing thoughts. He could remember everything. The teammates, from his dead lover comforting him. His own teammates, his family and Seiichi's family too. All cried for whole weeks.

They couldn't bear the pain.

He too couldn't, but he lived. Ryoma looked at the paperplane in his hands and remembered, what Seiichi told him before he died.

 _"Please, promise me, that you will live."_

He closed his eyes and remembered how serious he took his lover's words. He remembered throwing away his own tennis style and adapting to Seiichi's so he could too feel the exciment. The whole time, that he spent thinking about his lover.

Ryoma stepped forwards, opening his eyes and let the paperplane go. Tears were rolling his eyes down.

"Im sorry, but I can't."

And he jumped.

 _In the end, the Prince couldn't live without his angel._

The paper plane landed in the water and slowly opened itself. Swollen words were carefully wrote in English.

 _I broke my promise, but I'll always love you. I hope we meet again._


End file.
